A SHINee Day
by Avelon
Summary: Two sisters get the chance of a lifetime to work with the best K-Pop bands around for a year. But what will happen when they meet their ultimate favorite band but get off on the wrong foot. Will their dream job turn out to be a complete nightmare? Please review if you want ch 2!
1. Chance of a Lifetime

In America

*Amber and Rosalie Hale two sister that thought they would never get out of Baker City, Oregon and would be suck working at a small editorial company, never would have imagined that their lives were about to be turned upside down.*

*Rosalie and Amber walked out of the elevator and down the long hallway to there small company, which Rosalie did not like. Amber on the other hand loved her job.*

Rose: *skipping* I hate me job, I hate my, I hate my, job...

Amber: Oh come on sis its not that bad, we've traveled all over the place.

Rose: *Stops skipping, turns to look at Amber* One) our job sucks, Two) We've traveled around Oregon. Which sucks. and Three) there's nothing good to take pictures of or write about.

Amber: *Opens the door for her sister* That's not true. We've worked on some great projects the past two months. If you hate this, than why are you so happy at this un holy hour?

Rose: Un holy hour? Its 6 am. *sits at her desk* I just have a feeling something awesome might happen today.

Amber: This coming form the girl who hates her job because its too boring.

Rose: Shut it. Here *hands Amber a piece of paper*

Amber: Ha! We're newbies That will never happen. *Throws the paper away. Amber turned away from her sister's diappointed expresion and focused on her computer. After a few minutes of silence she turned her attention to her iTunes account, looking for the right song to make Rosalie smile again.*

iTunes: 'Hello, Hello'

Korea

-SM Entertainment-

*SHINee members walked into the conference room and took there seats, Jonghyun and Onew on the left, Taemin and Minho across from them. Key sitting at the end of the table in between Onew and Minho. The boys were waiting on there manager, who had called them out of practice. 20 minutes had passed and he hand't shown up, the boys began to feel a little bored*

Taemin: *Spinning in his chair* This is fun.

Minho: *Watching a soccer game on his phone.* Shoot it! Shoot it!

Key: *Fixing his hair again* Ugh my hair looks like crap.

Onew: * Watching Taemin spin in his chair* Wow I'm getting dizzy.

Jjong: *Looking around the room* 'Am I the only normal person here?'

*Door opens ,there manager walks in bows, greets them, and then sits down at the head of the table.*

Kim Tan: Annyeonghaseyo SHINee.

SHINee: *bow* Annyeonghaseyo bujangnim. (hello manager)

*Taemin falls as they bow. Minho and Key rush to his side*

Others: Gwehunchahn ah yoh? (you alright)

Taemin: Yes, I'm fine just really dizzy. *Minho and Key help get him into his chair, as the others sit back down.*

Kim Tan: *Gives him a puzzled look* Are you sick?

Key: No, he's fine, he was bored so he started spinning in his chair.

Others: *laugh*

Taemin: Jwe-song-ham-ni-da ( I'm sorry)

Kim Tan: *chuckles.* Its alright Taemin. Now lets get down to business.

* The boys stop laughing as they turned to face there Manager with serious expression with a hint of fear now covering their faces .*

Back In U.S

Rose: *Smile* 'Damn her! she know how much I love this song. But I can't smile, can't give in this time. No No don't get up and dance...'

*As the song continued everyone around them got up and began to sing and dance along to the music. They tried to sound like SHINee but failed miserably.*

Amber: *She could see a small smile on Rose lips, which made her feel some what better unitl she looked up and saw her boss walking straight towards them. Quickly she turned off the music and stood up. While everyone else had stopped singing , sat down. and began to work again.* ' This is not good.'

Rose: * Looked up when the room fell completely silent. her small smile faded as soon as she saw their boss standing right in front of her. Rose stood, turned to look at Amber who shrugged then turned her attention back to the man in front of her.* 'OK this time I know I didn't do'

Boss: *Smiles gently* Ladies please follow me, there something I need to speak to you about.

*He didn't wait for there response as began walking back to his office.*

Amber: * shares a knowing look with Rose as they follow close behind him.* 'what did you do this time.?'

Rose: *Rolls her eyes* 'I didn't do anything!'

Boss: *Walks around his desk and sits down as the girls take there seats in front of him.* Congrats ladies.

Amber: *looks beyond confused and scared.* Are we being fired? If Rose did something, I promise she wont do it again...

Rose: *glares at Amber.* I didn't do it!

Boss: *Laughs* No this time she didn't do anything wrong...well I hope not. I was congratulating you on this. *hands Amber the same piece of paper Rose had given her that morning.

Amber: * Looks down at page in complete shock*

Rose: *Leans over see what the page said.* YES! I told you!

Amber : But we're new, you never send newbies over sea's.

Boss: Yeah well two are the only people in this building or town that know anything about K-Pop. So this is you chance don't screw it up!

*With that girls leave his office, head back to their desks pack there thing and leave.*

Amber and Rose: WE'RE GOING TO KOREA! YAY!

-Korea-

Korean Airport

Amber: We're finally here!

Rose: Um yay...bad part: we can't read Korean, we can't write it and we sure as hell can't speak it and the little phrase we know are not gonna help.

Amber: True, but the people we're working with are fluent..ish in English and so are at least two of the guys in the band.

Rose: *Smirks* OK genius figure this one out. How the...how do we from here to Seoul. Dumb-ass put us on the plane?

Amber: Uh-uh call a cab...THERE BUS! *Amber began walking towards the bus with her bags and her sister.*

Rose: Bus? *groan*

-3 hours later SM apartment complex (1 am)-

*The girls finally arrive at the apartment building. Amber quickly gets all their bags and grouchy sister off the bus. She bows, thanks and pays the driver.*

Rose: I hate people!

Amber : *laughs* Come on, lets hurry up and check in before you murder some innocent Korean.

*3 floors later the girls find themselves staring down a long hallway unsure of which room they were supposed to go to.*

Rose: Which one?

Amber: *looking at there apt number* Um I'm not sure, that guy confused me.

*They walked down the hall until the reached room's 342 and 344. Unsure of what to do they faced room 342 first.*

Rose: Knock... Just knock...why aren't you knocking...do you know how to knock...*laughs*

Amber: *Glares at Rose* Frozen and stop that! *knocks softly*

Rose: *laughs harder*

*They hear movement on the other side of the door. When they hear the click of the lock and the door open they don't bother look up from there papers.*

Voice: What?!

*Both girls looked up to see who the annoyed voice came from. They were surprised to see annoyed guy looking back at them. He was holding the door open looking annoyed as hell. The others were standing behind looking more curious than annoyed. Minho and Taemin where smiling and waving. Onew and Jjong just stood there with that 'holy sh*t' look. (in a good way)*

Rose: I guess...

Key: Seriously?! How the hell did you two get past security?!

* A little stunned by his outburst they looked at each other confused, then back at key*

Amber: wha...

Key: Seriously you guys need to leave! You can't just come in here at 1am knock on our door! We love our fans but you guys need to leaves us alone!

Rose: 'Well I found the diva and the jerk. Hopefully we never have to see him again.'

Amber: *Looks at the boys. Looks at Key. Looks at Rose, looks back to Key* Wa...

Key: No! Leave before I call security and have you thrown out! I mean who do you think you are?!

* The girls lower the papers they were holding, while Key doesn't a little something hanging from their shirts the other boys do.*

Key: *complaining*

Minho: Key...Key...*tugs at his shirt* Key!

Key: *slaps Minho's hand away* NO. YOU CRAZY AMERICAN FAN GIRLS CAN'T JUST BARGE IN HERE WHILE WE'RE TRYING SLEEP AND EXCEPT THINGS FROM US. THIS ISN'T AMERICA!

Taemin: *trying not to laugh* KEY! *pulls his arm*

Key: WHAT TAEMIN?! *turns to face the others*

Minho and Taemin: They're not crazy fan girls!

Key:WHAT?!

Minho and Taemin: *Laughing their asses off point to the girls.*

Key: *Turns back to the girls to see what the guys were pointing to, its then he notices the SM tags they'er wearing. His face turns bright red eyes go wide, he moves his wide eyes up to meet Rose's angry expression.* I'm...

Rose: *Holds up the paper with their apt # in his face* Thanks jerk, we were just trying find our aprt #! We couldn't tell which one was ours because that one *points to Amber* got all the #'s mixed up, but thanks for your rudeness!

Minho: Oh its 344 *laughs* across the hall *laughs*

Rose: * Walks to the door, unlocks and opens it, throws their bags in, pushes her sister in and slams the door.*

*As the door slams the boys hear Rose's not to happy comment about Key.*

Rose: THAT DICK!

* Key softly closes there door as Minho and Taemin burst into laughter again at her comment. The high pitch laughter brings Onew and Jjong out of there haze. Confused as to what just happened they look at the boys rolling around the floor.*

Jjong and Onew: What just happened?

Key: *groans. Slides down the door and buries his face in his hands*

Minho: One of the knew girls called Key a dick..* laughs even harder*

Onew and Jjong: * Turn wide eyes to Key* What did you do?!

Key: *Groans again*

Taemin: He called *laugh* ...he insulted our neighbors! *laughs*

Onew and Jjong: What?!

Key: *Looks up* Hyung...I thought they were fans, so I yelled at them and called them "crazy American fan girls". But they were just looking for there new apt and they work for SM...then one of them called me a...a dick...

Onew and Jjong: *Take one look at each other and bust in to laughter*

Onew: You better hope, we don't have to work with them!

*Key starts banging his head against the door*

-The Next day-

*Amber and Rose were patiently waiting to meet there new clients, in the one of the SM conference rooms. They had forgotten about the accident the night before and were enjoying looking out of the huge window down at the city below them. Rose was taking pictures of everything, and Amber was jotting down a few notes.*

Voice: I'm sorry to keep you waiting, here's the band you'll be working with for next 6 months.

* Startled they stop what they're doing and turn around not surprised to see Kim Tan standing at the door.*

Amber: Who are they?

Kim Tan: Come in guys.

*Amber and Rose's eyes grew impossibly wide as they see who walks into the room.*

Kim Tan: Ladies. This is SHINee. Leader Lee JinKi or Onew, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Kibum or Key, Choi Minho and Lee Taemin. Boy's meet Amber and Rosalie Hale. The Americans you'll be working with for the next 6 months...

*Both groups just stand there looking wide eyed at each other.*


	2. Missing Car

-Few hours later-

* The boy had just finished a long day of singing and dancing*

Jjong: Today was great you guys.

Minho: Oh yeah!

Onew: Haha. Fighting!

SHINee: Fighting!

Key: Hey, who wants to go out to eat?

Taemin: Sounds great!

* The guys head to to parking alot after cleaning up only to find Jjongs car missing*

Jjong: Oh yeah! I- Hey... Where's my car?

Minho: Where did you park?

Jjong: *gestures to empty spot* Right here...

Taemin: Did it turn invisible?

Key: ...no, I think someone stole your car.

Jjong: Oh my gosh...okay, I'm calling the police!

Amber: * Slowly approches the SHINee member trying to figure out what to tell them.* Um...are you Kim Jonghyun, right?

Jjong: Yes?

Amber: Hello, my name is Amber Hale...we met this morning...and I think I know where your car is. 'Rose I hate you so much right now'

Jjong: You do? Where is it?

Key:' We're really not getting off on right foot'

Amber: More than likely picking up chicken and banana milk.

Taemin: Banana milk?

Onew: Chicken?

Jjong: *Confused*

Amber: Oh, hi! Sorry about this...but I think my sister , ah, "borrowed" your car.

Jjong: Why?

Amber: She loves your car! I don't know.

Minho: Doesn't she have a car?

Amber: My Lamborghini doesn't come in for another week...

Key: Lamborghini?! Where do you work?!

Amber: With you guys...we met JUST FEW HOURS AGO and you insulted us last night.

Key: Uh.. oh right..I'm really sorry about that...

Jjong: Um who cares , what about my car?

Amber: Its In safe hands. More than likely she's filling it with gas and checking everything. She's picky about that.

Jjong: ...oh...why?

Amber: Don't question the insane.

Rose: Hey! They never proved I'm insane! *Rose chips in as she walks up the group with a big smile on her face.

Amber: You just admitted it.

Jjong: My car! *Runs to car*

Onew: Chicken!

Taemin: Banana milk!

Key&Minho: Wow...

Amber: *takes chicken* Yoink!

Onew: Hey...

Amber: *Feeds Onew Chicken*

*Rose was sitting next to Minho as they watching a game on his phone. Even once an while she would glance up to see Amber feeding Onew her chicken. Which shocked the shit out ofer her*

Rose: Amber...you...gave away chicken...

Key: Is that bad?

Rose: The woman nearly bites my fingers off when I give her chicken! She loves her chicken. Plus we've only known you guys for a day and we havent exactly been "nice" to each other.

Minho: * pauses the game.* Two chicken addicts?

Taemin: Do we get some?

Rose: Huh? Oh, yeah, there's more in the back.

Jjong: What did you do to my car?

Rose: * Glares* Nothing.

Jjong: Then how did you take it when I have the keys.

Rose: That's for me to know.

Amber: She hot wired it.

Rose: Amber!

Jjong: Hot wired it?

Taemin: Isn't that illegal?

Rose: No, of course not! ...maybe a little.

Key: Then why did you...?

Rose: It's a nice car!

Jjong: Thanks...please don't do that again.

Rose: Chicken? 'You're to easy pretty boy' *Smirks*

Jjong: Thanks. *Smiles*

Rose: So...can I borrow your car again?

Amber: Rose!

Rose: It's safer with me! Plus we need a way to get home.

Amber: You don't know that!

Key: Um...let's not be too hasty with that...and we can give you a ride...

Jjong: Key!

*Amber and Rose look at Key unsure*

Key: *Holds hands up in surrender* Just trying to be nice.

Taemin: *looks around* What's going on?

Amber: Nothing, Taemin. Have more banana milk.

Jjong: * Looks around for Rose* Where are Minho and Rose?

Amber: Huh? Oh, she always does that!

Key: What?

Amber: Disappears.

Taemin: Who disappeared?

Everyone except Onew who is slowly eating all the chicken: Rose.

Taemin: Oh!


End file.
